PUNT Academy
by CaramelDatsun
Summary: As punishment for his wicked crimes, Megatron and co. must endure a fate worse than death...in a place that exsists in between universes! Rated T for one swear word so far


A/N Since I'm almost done with 'Wormhole', I think I can officially start the 'PUNT Academy' prologue. I hope you guys enjoy it.

--

It had actually happened.

Optimus Prime actually managed to capture Megatron, while the rest of the Autobots had managed to take down the other Decepticon generals.

AMAZING.

--

Now, Megatron, Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Shockwave, and Soundwave stood before the Autobot High Council, awaiting their fate silently and without looking at each other. They were surrounded by guards upon guards, and they each had been securely cuffed. They had even sealed Soundwave's subspace so that his Cassettes couldn't come out.

Megatron, personally, had been wondering how long it would take the Autobots to take him down. The fools had certainly taken their sweet time. He expected nothing short of a death penalty for each and every one of them…unless Starscream had ratted them out on something, that little slag.

That's why he was shocked and confused when the judge, who sat high above him, said "Megatron, you and all your Decepticon generals have been sentenced to spend an entire semester in the Parental Unit and Nursing Training Academy. You are to stay there until you are deemed worthy of leaving."

The Decepticons were giving each other looks of confusion and disbelief. "Are you serious?" Skywarp asked, raising an optic ridge at the judge.

"Oh, quite serious. Guards, take them away. The transport vehicles will come to get them tomorrow."

--

Starscream couldn't believe his luck.

The Autobots had interrogated him a few orbital cycles back, and they had offered to sway the death penalty and replace it with something less severe in exchange for information.

He'd sung like an Earth canary.

As the Decepticons were loaded into the transport vehicles, Skywarp and Thundercracker were chatting animatedly about how this was going to be a piece of energon cake.

"I mean, why in the universe are they sending us to some dumb Academy?" Skywarp sneered. "We could break out in less than a breem!"

"I don't know, but I bet 'Academy' is code for something." Thundercracker replied. "It must be some kind of prison or something.

"Y-you'd be right there."

The Decepticons looked to the back of the vehicle, where a terrified mech sat. He hugged his legs, shivering. "Y-you guys never heard of PUNT?"

"PUNT?" Skywarp repeated curiously.

"The acronym fer that Pithouse." The mech whimpered. "That place…I had a buddy who went there. He went in as a loud-mouth sunufaglitch…And came out as a perfect gentlemech…"

Silence.

"They're sending us to a reform school?" Starscream asked, smirking.

"Not just any reform school…" The mech replied, shaking even more. "It's a place of the damned, I'm telling you! That place…it looks innocent on the outside, but…It's horrible!"

"Have you ever been there?" Shockwave asked, doubt in his voice.

"Y-yeah…They shred you in there! Those hands…Not even your soul is safe in there! They steal yer souls in there…and they force you to do the most horrid things in there…l-like taking care of little demons and deal with those Furies…" The mech gave a moan of terror and refused to continue.

Megatron looked at the mech curiously. Had he and his men been sentenced to a fate worse than death?

No, of course not. The mech, he noted, was old and probably delusional. Besides, if he could put up with Starscream and his idiocy, he could deal with demons.

Soon, the vehicle hummed to life, and they zoomed through the various cities of Cybertron, finally stopping at a remote location free of civilization. "Well, flunkies," The driver said, pressing a button on the dash board, "Buckle up, pray to Primus to save yer sparks, and WELCOME TO THE PIT!" He cackled and the vehicle zoomed through a portal that had popped up out of nowhere.

As they careened through the portal, a strange song filled their audios…

-

Four years, you think for sure,

That's all you've got to endure,

All the total dicks,

All the stuck up chicks

So superficial, so immature…

-

While this was going on, only Starscream noticed that each and everyone of them appeared to be getting shorter. Their old, battle-scarred armor flew off, only to be replaced by armor meant for a younger mech…

The song kept going…

-

Then when you graduate,

You take a look around and you say, "Hey, WAIT!"

This is the same as where I just came from,

I though it was over, Aw, that's just great…

-

The rest of the song was drowned out by a loud roar as a bright light forced them to offline their optics…

--

Megatron was the first to online his optics…and what he saw startled and disturbed him.

Starscream was standing in front of him, but he looked…different. The mech was a lot less bulky, and considerably more streamline in shape. Looking around, the Decepticon leader saw the same fate had befallen the rest of his generals. Each one appeared to be a younger version of themselves…Which could only mean one thing…

Megatron looked himself over.

He was younger too. His fusion cannon was gone, and his armor appeared new again.

"Boys…" An ominous voice came from the driver, who smiled an evil smile at the puzzled mechs. "Welcome to PUNT Academy."

--

A/N And there's the prologue. Enjoy!


End file.
